The present disclosure relates to a display device. The present disclosure is applicable to display devices having a touch panel of the in-cell type, for example.
In recent years, capacitive touch panels for the input function are being more and more introduced into liquid crystal display devices for mobile devices as typified by smartphones. Further, conversion of the capacitive touch panels into the in-cell type (i.e., incorporating the function of the capacitive touch panel into the liquid crystal display device) is in progress.
In a display device disclosed in JP-2013-152291-A (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”), each counter electrode (common electrode) is partitioned into multiple parts in order to be used also as touch panel scan electrodes (scan electrodes for the touch panel). The partitioning regions of the counter electrodes are formed to extend in the row direction of the display device (scan line extension direction).